


grand gesture...

by startswithhope



Series: love me tender... [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: It had been David’s idea to host this little pre-holiday get together for their vendors and after Heather had offered up her farm for the venue, Patrick had been shooed out of the planning altogether. But of course, everything is perfect.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: love me tender... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024738
Comments: 34
Kudos: 156





	grand gesture...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeslieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/gifts).



He watches as David throws his head back in a laugh, his joy big and beautiful in the warm glow of the lanterns strewn about the small tent, and Patrick actively feels his heart in his chest begin to race. It’s been years now and still, seeing David Rose smile - it’s his everything. The man himself, he’s come to mean more to Patrick than anything ever has and he honestly doesn’t have a clue as to what he did to deserve this. This life. This small, but bountiful, beautiful life.

A clinking of glass catches his ear and he turns towards the sound to find Heather and Mr. Hockley taking long swigs of their beer, Mrs. Hockley sitting between them downing her tumbler of whiskey. Memories of getting painfully drunk with that woman swirl uncomfortably in his belly and he shakes his head a little in an attempt to rid them. She’s got the tolerance of a sailor and he pities anyone attempting to keep up with her tonight. 

As he scans the crowd, he can’t help feeling a surge of pride at the community they’ve helped foster. Artisans and farmers and carpenters and all manner of townsfolk, all connected by their little store in the heart of this crazy town. It had been David’s idea to host this little pre-holiday get together for their vendors and after Heather had offered up her farm for the venue, Patrick had been shooed out of the planning altogether. But of course, everything is perfect. The little tables are covered in burlap and ivory linens and Isak’s made the most beautiful mason jar candles as centerpieces. There’s every manner of appetizer and desserts, all supplied potluck style by their attendees more than happy to show off their wares.

And there’s David, holding court, his audience attentive and entertained and, Patrick’s pretty sure, probably just a little bit smitten. David doesn’t see himself the way others do. He has self confidence, for sure, but not necessarily confidence in others. But he is loved. By many. No more though, than Patrick himself.

In fact, he thinks it might be time to pry his husband away for a moment or two alone. It’s a beautiful, albeit a bit chilly, night under the stars and he can’t help his affection for romanticism. David just draws it out of him. As he approaches, he sees that David has tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his sweater and slid them underneath his thighs in search of warmth. Patrick gives his head a little shake at his husband and his complete inability to dress weather-appropriate.

_“Fashion trumps temperature, Patrick. Always. I don’t expect you to understand.”_

David was wrong about that when he’d made that statement years ago. Patrick understands David, probably better than David will ever realize. So, he gets it. It doesn’t mean it isn’t ridiculous. 

David’s eyes are sparkling when he looks up at Patrick as he nudges his shoulder with his hip. Pulling his hand from deep in his pocket, Patrick drops his fingers at the nape of his neck and gives David an affectionate squeeze.

“Do you all mind if I steal David for a moment or two?”

Peter, Ephram and Sue all shake their heads with wide smiles and he urges David to stand and leads him towards one of the outdoor heaters in the corner. The material of his sweater is entirely too thin for this early December cold and even though he knows David will complain that navy just won’t go with his all black ensemble, Patrick still moves to shrug out of his peacoat. 

Having stopped perilously close to the heater, David watches him pull his arm from his coat with widening eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Patrick steps in close and before David can voice a protest, he moves his arms around his back and drapes his coat over David’s shoulders. David’s chin drops a bit as Patrick pulls the wool tighter around him, making it hard to see his expression.

“David, you’re freezing.”

The complaint he’d been expecting to hear doesn’t come. Hands find the hem of Patrick’s thick sweater to pull him closer and when David lifts his chin, he’s chewing on his bottom lip and there’s a telltale wetness in his eyes. Patrick hadn’t expected to pull this kind of emotion from his husband, so he’s more than a little bit curious as to what’s going on in his head.

“Hey, you okay?”

He watches as David’s face softens and he lets go of his lip, his eyes the color of a fresh shot of espresso are warm on Patrick’s as he leans in. Patrick sways forward to meet him and their mouths meet in a gentle press of lips, once, twice, and he’d have welcomed a third if David’s mouth hadn’t shifted to a smile and pulled away.

“No one’s ever done that before. For me,” he admits quietly in the space between them.

_Oh_.

A feeling Patrick knows all too well builds in his chest, this desire to go back in time and deal with the people in David’s past who didn’t know how to treat him right. But he tamps that down and stays in the present. As much as David makes him feel like the lead in one of his romantic comedies, Patrick knows he’s been less than perfect for other people in his life and doesn’t deserve the pedestal. 

But that doesn’t mean he can’t indulge himself in a grand romantic gesture every once in a while.

Curling his fingers into the lapel of the coat, he tugs David an inch closer until the tips of their noses brush as he speaks.

“You know how much I like being one of your firsts.” David chuckles under his breath and winds his arms low around Patrick’s waist, mumbling “I know” against his lips as he draws him in to another kiss. This time, he lets himself get just a little bit carried away until somewhere on the far side of the tent he hears a wolf whistle. Tearing his mouth away, he looks toward the sound as David buries his face into the side of his neck in embarrassment. 

Before he can say anything he hears Sue call out to the small crowd from her table where she’d been sitting with David.

“Raise your glass if you’ve walked in on those two making out at the Apothecary.”

David lifts his head from Patrick’s neck and they both look around as wine glasses and beer bottles and champagne flutes are raised from nearly everyone in attendance. Patrick’s jaw drops and David moves one of his hands from around Patrick’s waist to his hip in defiance and he’s about to drop a retort when the sound of metal hitting glass begins to ring out. A few seconds later, everyone is tapping their glass with silverware and there’s only one thing left to do.

Patrick finds David’s cheeks and pulls him forward into a long, sweeping kiss. David lets it happen for a moment, but as their vendors break into a raucous applause, his laughter breaks the kiss and someone turns up the music and Patrick smiles into his husband’s eyes as their friends go back to their celebration.

“We should probably be more professional in front of our vendors,” David teases as his thumbs sneak up under the hem of Patrick’s sweater.

Patrick shakes his head and moves his hands from David’s cheeks down the front of his sweater as he leans in to nip lightly at his jaw.

“Why should we start now?”

They kiss a little bit more until the empty side of the tent becomes a makeshift dance floor and David’s pulled from his arms by Heather and Ephram. Patrick watches from the sidelines as David works his arms fully into Patrick’s coat so he can spin Heather...and Ephram. A shiver runs up his back as the cold seeps through his sweater and takes a step back to get closer to the heater and smiles at his husband, warm and happy and surrounded by people who love him.


End file.
